Leyendo Harry Potter en Hogwarts junto a la 1º y 3
by Clarisselight
Summary: La magia antigua decide tomar cartas en el asunto para que la balanza entre el bien y el mal quede igualada, dándole una oportunidad de tener una nueva vida a Harry Potter pero para ellos deben leer su historia de principio a fin con unos inesperados invitados... preparense para leer las aventuras y desventuras del Trio de Oro, los salvadores del mundo magico.


Prefacio:

Una luz resplandeciente apareció en la nada. Mientras se escuchaban voces…

Aush me pisaste -dijo la voz de una chica

Que no fui yo -se quejo un chico con voz de aburrimiento como si esa "conversación" la hubieran tenido un millón de veces

Eso estuvo de lujo -dijo otro chico pero con voz extremadamente entusiasta como cuando acaban de salir de una montaña rusa los muggles

A que te refieres Potter?... a estar a punto de vomitar? -dijo una voz sarcástica-

Ehh pelirroja yo no he dicho nada -respondió un chico con voz dudosa

La que va a decir mucho soy yo -se escucho una voz molesta

QUIERO OTRA -grito una voz varonil jovialmente

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -se escucho el grito de una chica- QUIERO A MI PAPA -sollozando

Tranquila lilyta, estoy aquí contigo -dijo la voz de un chico dulcemente- ahora James prende la maldita luz si no quieres que le diga mama -dijo con tono de amenaza

Que YO no estoy haciendo nada de nada -dijo la voz de un chico- aun que esto esta genial -dijo lleno de entusiasmo

Como no se nos ocurro antes Cornamenta -dijo el chico de voz varonil

Lo se canuto es inaceptable que no lo hayamos echo -dijo en un tono de reproche

AAAAAAAAAAAAAh- grito un chico que cayo del techo de la habitación oscura

Ron donde estas? -pregunto la voz de una chica

De repente apareció del techo OTRA VEZ la famosa luz expulsando a otro chico. Que cayó justo arriba del otro.

El maldito que este arriba de mi que SE PARE QUE ME ESTA APLASTANDO -termino gritando

Lo siento Ron pero -dijo un chico parando en seco lo hablado- gracias por amortiguar mi caída -dijo en tono de broma, mientras el que estaba abajo gruñía

Donde estamos? -dijo la voz de una muchacha, entre preocupada, curiosa y extrañada.

Lo mismo quiero saber yo -dijeron todas las voces al mismo tiempo

Pero como si la sala los pudiera escuchar, el techo se volvió un remolino, en donde aparecían muchas escenas, todas en reversa, se podían distinguir un adolescente de cabello azabache arrinconando a una pelirroja de ojos azules, una pelirroja de unos 12 años abrazada de un chico con cabello rubio casi blanco, otro chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes brillante golpeando una puerta con rabia…

Se podía divisar a una pelirroja con pecas en trabajo de parto, a un pelirrojo y un miope luchando con unos tipos vestidos de negro, también a una castaña entrevistando a una elfina…

Todo se veía oscuro excepto el techo donde el remolino no dejaba de exponer lo que parecían recuerdos en reversa cada vez mas rápido, aún que siempre bajaba un poco la velocidad en lo que parecían los recuerdos mas importantes.

Los muchachos y/o adolescentes, no sabían que pensar pues todos se reconocían en los flashes que se mostraban ya sea rápido o lento, pero ahí estaban. Mientras otros se preguntaban si eran esos sus yo del futuro.

Tenían tantas preguntas pero en su cerebro no había espacio AUN para eso, apenas estaban asimilando todo cuando las imágenes empezaron a brillar y a amplificarse…

Una escena era curiosa solo 4 de todos ellos la reconocieron, en ella se veía a muchos adolescentes celebrando, felices, gritaban y reían de repente entro por lo que parecía una puerta, un joven de estatura media, buen físico, el pelo color azabache desordenado, lentes y unos ojos verdes y se escucho como un joven pelirrojo gritaba a todo pulmón _"ganamos"_ gritaba eufórico _"__¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Ganamos!"_ entonces una chica pelirroja muy guapa a decir verdad corría hacia el azabache y para asombro de todos, él chico la besaba mientras todos los adolescentes de la sala circular guardaban silencio…

Al ver esto 2 chicos y la niña que lloraba sonrieron mientras susurraban- papa -y también- mama -mientras algunos de los restantes estaban total y completamente confundidos.

Nadie sabia que clase de lugar era en el que estaban pero las imágenes, escenas o recuerdos seguían pasando, pero una pelirroja de ojos verdes realmente inteligente ya tenia sus hipótesis, pues la mayoría de las imágenes mostraban a un chico idéntico, a James-soy-el-mejor-y-mas-guapo-Potter que aun que ella lo negaba la traía loquita, pero eso no es todo los ojos del muchacho "son idénticos a los míos" pensaba cada vez que se veía al ojiverde. Tenia tantas preguntas rondando su mente, pero no tenia las respuestas a ellas, pero la joven era muy curiosa y no se cansaría hasta saber en donde se encontraban y mas importante por que estaban allí.

Pero lo que la joven no sabía era que en la mente de unos azabaches se hacían las mismas preguntas, y muchas mas…

Luego de un tiempo las imagines pararon y mostraron el ultimo "recuerdo" que aquella sala tenia por mostrar…

Se veía a una figura encapucha caminar lentamente hacia una casa de dos plantas, las cortinas estaban corridas se podía ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro y lentes que hacia nubes de colores a un pequeño bebe de pelo negro y ojos verdes que se divertía tratando de atraparlas mientras reía…

A estas alturas la mayoría estaban llorando, pues sabían como terminaría o mejor dicho como empezaría aquella pequeña historia…

Mientras la figura miraba la escena sin ninguna emoción, entro una mujer pelirroja bastante hermosa, a la pequeña salita por la puerta, mientras le decía a su esposo que había llegado la hora de dormir al bebe, el hombre se despidió de su hijo mientras su esposa subía a hacerlo dormir…

Se estiro y tiro su varita al sofa mientras todos en la sala le decían en su mente que la tomara, que la necesitaría y que por merlín y todo lo bueno huyera junto a su familia, sin embargo no había nada que se pudiera hacer, el destino ya estaba dicho y escrito…

El hombre encapuchado abrió la verja sin el mayor ruido, mientras el miope de dentro parecía no haber escuchado, fue entonces cuando sonrió macabramente Tom, apunto la puerta y se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a James Potter, pues el muchacho se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que ese era su yo del futuro, pues el tenia 17 y en el "recuerdo" aparentaba 20 o 21 años…

Sin embargo no estaba preparado para aquello, aun que se dijo a si mismo que aquella era la muerte que el espero vivir, que al igual que su abuelo y seguramente su padre murieron defendiendo a su familia. Y eso le bastaba, mirar los últimos segundos de su vida sin duda era algo traumático, pero el feliz moriría con tal que sus seres queridos vivieran en paz…

James corrió hacia el Hall y grito a todo pulmón _"__¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Yo lo detendré"_

Aquello era más de lo que la pelirroja pudo soportar, un escalofriante NOO recorrió a todos en la sala, Lily Evans tiritaba al ver el cruel destino que le esperaba. Esa familia era lo que ella siempre había soñado, el haberse casado con el hombre que ama… lo ama? La respuesta fue inminente cuando escucho… "_¡Avada Kedavra!"_ Sintió como algo en su interior se encogía, algo que nunca había experimentado… bueno solo una vez cuando Potter… cuando James se cayó de la escoba en un partido de Quidditch pero aquello era diferente.

Ver morir a tu futuro esposo, aun cuando no se llevan muy bien en la actualidad, al hombre que amas, al padre de tu hijo es lo mas terrible que le pueden hacer a una mujer centrada, que sabe lo que quiere, es lo mas macabro que le pueden hacer a Liliann Evans, mostrar su sueño realizado y convertirlo en una pesadilla…

James Potter al escuchar el escalofriante grito de SU pelirroja, como buen merodeador camino entre la oscuridad, que era aun mas oscura y densa que la del bosque Prohibido, a la que estaba acostumbrado, tardo un rato pero la halló justo a tiempo -tranquila estoy aquí- le susurraba mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello "su hermosa cabellera" el haría lo que fuera necesario para que su pelirroja pudiera vivir feliz con… su hijo. Entonces recordó al bebe, ese muchacho que era idéntico a el pero con los -hermosos- ojos de su Lily…

Fue entonces por el grito escalofriante de Lily que volvió a la realidad, tardo dos segundos en comprender que el grito lo hizo la Lily del recuerdo y no la que tenia abrazada protectora mente,

_"- ¡A Harry no, a Harry no, por favor, a Harry no!-_

_-__Apártate, estúpida… apártate-_

_-__¡A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar…!-_

_- Es la última vez que lo digo-_

_-__A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad… ¡A Harry no! Por favor… ¡haré lo que sea…!-_

_- Muévete a un lado, muévete a un lado, niña-_

Harry Potter miraba atento el techo donde se proyectaba la escena que le cambio la vida, sin embargo no lloro solo cerro los ojos fuertemente. Esa "conversación" la oía cada vez que estaba cerca de los Dementores, no iba a negar que le dolía enormemente oír a su madre implorándole a Riddle un poco de piedad. Sin embargo su mente estaba pensando que hacia en ese lugar la sala era muy parecida a la sala de los menesteres o requerimientos, pero el estaba casi seguro que no era _esa_ sala, pues aquella se encontraba en el séptimo piso en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y en la que se encontraba en ese momento no hacia aparecer lo que el quería. Sin contar con el hecho de que por las voces y murmullos no estaba solo, el se había dado cuenta que se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Ginny ahí pero habían muchas otras voces que le eran conocidas de alguna forma pero que extrañamente no podía recordar de donde.

Lo ultimo que se vio en el techo fue una sombra terrorífica como humo negro, muy negro perderse en la noche, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe…

La sala quedo en penumbras el techo volvió al oscuro denso del principio, solo se oían los sollozos de las chicas. Cada uno estaba procesando todo en su mente. Tres chicos se sintieron orgullosos de su padre pues el tema de Lord Voldemort era tabú en Hogwarts - excepto talvez DCAO - sabían muy poco sobre el tema y ahora comprendían por que a su padre no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, también se sintieron orgullosos de sus abuelos…

Luego de unos minutos la habitación se empezó a transformar de a poco de negro a gris y de gris a blanco. Una vez terminada aparecieron súbitamente unos sillones negros acolchados y una mesa negra…

Todos estaban tan cansados tanto espiritual, mental y física mente, que no se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban a su lado una vez sentados, los hombres se estiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras las mujeres los veían reprobatoria mente. Fue entonces en que se dieron cuenta de que había unos desconocidos-conocidos…

Tengo un clon -dijeron al mismo tiempo los azabaches…

No soy tu clon, soy tu hijo -dijeron tres azabaches mientras el azabache faltante no decía nada

Mientras los demás "normales" de la sala los quedaron mirando raro

Como había una pelirroja que no tenía mucha paciencia o mejor dicho tenia MENOS paciencia que la otra grito…

EXPLIQUENSE -los azabaches se miraron y luego dirigieron una mirada a la pelirroja en cuestión… y es que 3 de los 4 ya tenían experiencia de su furia asi que miraron con cara de corderito a punto de morir al único que POR AHORA era inmune a Ginevra Weasley…

Ejem -interrumpió un muchacho de ojos grises- cual es tu nombre hermosa? -le pregunto con pose de conquistador con una sonrisa coqueta. 2 de los azabaches se pusieron pálidos, pues nunca un hombre le había coqueteado a su mama tan descaradamente, aun que esa pelirroja era sin duda mucho mas joven que su madre… pero algún dia ELLA lo seria y bueno… entraron en estado de shock, mientras sus primos y incluso su hermanita reían disimuladamente…

Otro azabache había puesto los ojos en blanco pues estaba acostumbrado de que su amigo y casi hermano Sirius "canuto" Black Potter, siempre estuviera ligando con chicas, asi lo conoció asi que no podía hacer nada…

Pero sin duda el ultimo azabache estaba enojado, mas que enojado estaba rojo de la ira y aun que fuera su padrino mucho mas joven, no le importaba… pues NADIE absolutamente nadie coqueteaba con SU Ginny y menos delante de el…

Una fuerte carcajada se escucho por la -ahora- blanca sala, sacando de sus cavilaciones a los 4 Potter's. Era Ginny quien estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose el estomago. Riendo a mandíbula abierta, tratando de hablar sin existo solo se entendían "Sirius" "coqueteo" "hocicos" "padrino" y "mayor" luego de unos 5 minutos de risa… Ginny consiguió decir…

Sirius soy muy joven para ti, sin contar con que estoy locamente enamorada del miope de ojos verdes -le dijo relajadamente mientras apuntaba a Harry quien sonreía como el idiota que era…

Bien creo que deberíamos presentarnos -digo Lily L. sonriendo, pero una luz los interrumpió…

"_les hemos mostrado su presente, pasado y futuro ahora la decisión es vuestra, corregir los errores y borrar lo escribido o seguir su camino ya definido_"

La luz se apago dejando pasmado a todos en la habitación, pero al segundo hablaron todos al mismo tiempo hasta que empezó a hablar un chico ordenadamente le siguieron los demás…

La mesa resplandeció y aparecieron 7 libros todos con algo en común"**H**arry **P**otter" en la portada y

por dentro blancos…

**"****F**uimos, **S**omos y **S**eremos… unidos en uno solo

Esta es su única oportunidad para vivir lo merecido…

Muchos obstáculos habrán pero sabrán triunfar…

No os dejéis engañar, hasta que termines de leer.

**Tres generaciones**

**Están reunidas aquí**

**Juntos son invencibles**

**Pues el poder mas poderoso**

**Lo tenéis aquí**

**Amar y ser amado**

**Es incomprensible para el mal**

**Espero que sepan utilizar**

**La magia natural**

Abran bien los ojos pues esta aventura acaba de comenzar**"**

Dijo la voz…

En las manos de Harry Potter cayo una nota…

A medida que lean aparecerán las palabras…

Comprendan y tengan paciencia…

Nada es lo que parece…

Suerte

PD: Los 7 libros cuentan la historia de tu vida Harry, creemos que les gustaría a tus padres saber sobre ti…

Tienen tus pensamientos e inquietudes…

Esperamos que seas lo suficiente maduro para comprender el por que de todo.

Leyó en voz alta… mientras aparecía una puerta y una nota caía en las manos de Lily Evans

Esa puerta los llevara al Gran comedor…

Aparecerán en el sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts…

Sin nada más que decir entren los están esperando…

Bueno entremos -dijeron James, Harry, James S. y Albus S. al mismo tiempo.

La nota no mentía todos estaban esperándolos. "_que extraño es verse uno mismo_" pensaban los de las segunda generación, mientras veían a sus otros yo en la mesa de Gryffindor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en muchos lugares y tiempos a la vez…

Hogwarts _ Oficina del Director _ año 1996

Un hombre ya mayor, miraba la ventana con aspecto de ausencia… pensando como la historia se repetiría pues Tom una vez mas estaba atemorizando el mundo mágico, se iba a sentar en su escritorio cuando una luz ilumino el lugar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estación King Cross _ Anden nueve y tres cuartos _ año 2022

Era 1 de Septiembre y en la estación de trenes la mayoría las personas miraban con curiosidad a unos jóvenes que llevaban 2 lechuzas en unas jaulas con carritos.

Ambos hermanos corrían abriéndose paso en una carrera, como era costumbre Hugo un pelirrojo de no mas de 13 años, había desafiado a su hermana Rosie de 15 años a una "sana" competencia dejando a sus padres atrás. Al llegar a la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10 miraron echando una mirada alrededor y una vez asegurado que nadie los veía y que sus padres se acercaban, echaron a correr hacia la barrera. Pero sin previo aviso una luz los envolvió antes de poder traspasarla.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, se preocuparon pues al parecer fueron los únicos que vieron aquella luz, una nota callo en las manos del hombre pelirrojo.

El final feliz que hoy viven, se llevo demediadas vidas, por eso cambiar es necesario. Para que la historia no se vuelva a repetir…

La antigua magia y los arcángeles del destino, quieren un cambio, no se preocupen sus hijos estarán bien en 1996…

Y que se supone que significa? -pregunto el señor algo canoso.

Es sencillo, cambiaran la historia -dijo la mujer, al ver que el rostro de su marido seguía confundido añadió- leí en algún lugar una vez algo sobre los arcángeles del destino, aparentemente cambian el destino para que la balanza del bien y el mal se mantenga en equilibrio -dijo pensativamente la señora Weasley.

Estas diciendo que nuestros hijos fueron a nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts para modificar la historia -algo escéptico dijo el señor Weasley.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hogsmeade _ Casa de los Gritos _ año 1977

La "casa de los gritos" se encontraba completamente desabitada… a excepción por siete adolescentes.

Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí -dijo una morena de ojos cafés.

Alice, Alice, Alice -dijo la rubia- no es obvio? -pregunto.

Que es lo obvio Lizz -pregunto una pelirroja.

Pues que… -pero nunca supieron que es lo obvio pues justo cuando los Merodeadores, menos Peter, mas Frank entraron una luz los absorbió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuara…

Hola he tenido este "intento" de capitulo por un largo time, he visto que algunas escriben por un tiempo y luego paran, yo sinceramente espero no ser igual...

Quiero sus opiniones para seguir o eliminar esta historia, en el caso de seguir me demorare ya que actualizarí capítulos del libro en uno de potterfics ademas solo pondré la algunos dialogos no todos para resumir espero sus comentarios


End file.
